


Perfect

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [555]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: omg you do RPF reader inserts? if so, can I request a jaredxreader fic where they are dating and she doesn't have a lot of self confidence and often wonders what he sees in her compared to his past girlfriends? and it's super fluffy and he comforts her and hugs her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr), thanks.

You sigh, watching Jared move around the room, thinking how it was still amazing that the two of you were together.

Your fingers drum against the table, as you think about all of the past girlfriends that Jared has had, and you think silently about why on earth Jared would want you when he could be with others so beautiful.

“Hey….you OK?” Jared asks, turning to face you, trying to gauge your emotions.

“I’m…I’m fine, Jared…” You say softly.  _He won’t care. Don’t bother bringing it up._

“Your face is saying otherwise.” Jared says, siting down by you. “Talk to me Tell me what’s up.”

“Jared….” You sigh. “I-I don’t know-”

“Hey…” Jared says, taking your hand in his. “You can tell me anything. You know that.”

“What do you see in me? Seriously. How did you want to be with someone like me? I’m-I’m nothing compared to the girls you’ve been with.”

“Don’t say that.” Jared says softly. “Because your my world.” He pulls you close, arms wrapping around you, enveloping you in his warmth. “Who the girl I’m with right now?”

“Jared, c'mon…”

“Who is it?”

“Me.”

“Exactly. You. Not anyone else. You are literally one of the best things that has happened to me. I love you so much. You are the one I want to be with. No one else. Not any of the other girls I’ve dated. There’s a reason I’m with you and not them.”

“What’s the reason?”

“You’re amazing. Everything that I love in a girl. You’re perfect.”

“I’m not-”

“You’re perfect to me.”

You nod, and press into Jared’s body, while Jared nuzzles you.

“I wanna be with you and no one else.”


End file.
